The SOS Dan Junior Squad
by Damon Baxter
Summary: As if one SOS-Dan did not gave enough headaches to Kyon!
1. Kyon's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set before the book nine just before the end of the school year. Although not a sequel per se you may consider that this happens some time after my previous story 'Extra-Ordinary Vision' but is not necessary to read it to understand it. And please accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**The SOS****-Dan Junior Squad**

**Chapter 01: Kyon's Dilemma**

***

I couldn't fall sleep

The tiredness of my body after its muscles have been used to the limit had me at a level were I was so tired that I couldn't sleep at all.

The warm night raising my body heat to uncomfortable levels.

And most of all, my mind refusing to let go of a certain train of thought even if said train was running in an infinite circle pattern repeating the very same stations that it has visited in the last 5 hours.

I think most people have had a night like this at least once in his or her lifetime. Although I doubt that it would be for the same reasons as mine…

Abandoning any idea of falling asleep anytime soon I rose up from my bed, went to the bathroom and washed my face hoping that the cool water and a clean dermis would be a step closer to the land of Morpheus.

No such a thing of course.

Instead I stared intently to the face in the mirror in front of me.

No, is not because I suddenly developed a complex in the same vein as Narcissus and condemned myself to death while gazing at my own reflection. It was because in that reflected face in front of me I dreaded to find the key to my most recent dilemma.

And, as you might have already guessed it involved, among others, a certain girl known as Suzumiya Haruhi.

***

It was a hot March Friday afternoon, just days away of finishing my first high school year, when this series of unfortunate incidents began.

Classes had just finished and I was on the SOS Dan club room (actually the literature club one) drinking a warm cup of tea lovingly made by the brigade's own angel, Asahina Mikuru, and playing a game of chess with the perennial board game's loser Koizumi Itsuki while the only real member of the literature club, Nagato Yuki, was reading a book as thick as a phone book.

While it is true that my wishes of a relaxing time had been constant since my joining this nonsensical brigade last spring in this occasion I felt that, this time, I really deserved it.

During the last two weeks our tyrannical Brigade commander had made us retrace our steps during most of our activities during the last school year.

We went to the locations were we filmed that accursed movie for the fall festival, we went to the stadium were our amateur Baseball team had its only game, we visited the place that several dogs avoided until just recently… heck Koizumi even arranged for us to visit the Island's Mansion were we spent part of our summer the previous weekend!

While the rest of the brigade members were granted some sort of supernatural endurance I, unfortunately, am not. So you can understand how I was looking forward to a relaxing weekend.

"Hello Everybody! Glad to see you all here!"

Of course that won't be the case If Suzumiya Haruhi has any say on it.

Ignoring Asahina-san's scared face, Koizumi annoying smile, the half-a-centimeter head movement that Nagato made acknowledging her presence and my own scornful face Haruhi went directly to her seat in the commander's desk.

"I am excited for our last activity of our school year."

So what do you have planned? A weekend dedicated to personal time and recovery rest?

"What are you talking about Kyon? We still have the biggest activity to perform in our big SOS-Dan memorial tour!"

Haven't we done enough this last two weeks?

"You see Kyon? That's the kind of thinking that had kept you as the lowest rank member of the brigade! Do what you want for once and not let other people force their ideals on you!"

So are you saying that I should do or should not do what you want?

"Ugh… Don't try to confuse your brigade commander! 9999 minus points!"

Minus points? Did you just strike me with Meteo and completely drained my HP?

"Don't be stupid! Those are merit points. As a punishment you'll have to pay for lunch tomorrow for all the brigade members!"

Don't I usually do that? And by the way, what are we going to do tomorrow? You still haven't told us.

"That is because you keep saying stupid things to distract me."

To distract you I bet I only need something shiny. Anything will do. I guess that even a sparkling yen coin would suffice.

"Anyway! We are doing a full city search this weekend!"

Wait a minute. Isn't that the very same thing that we did when the club was recently formed?

"I see." Added Koizumi with his annoying smile still on his face. "Ending the term with the very same first activity that our brigade started… It's a wonderful idea!"

No surprises in you agreeing to this. Oh and by the way, you may not know this since you weren't a brigade member at the time but there were some other things that happened before that. The illegal appropriation of the computer of the student council and the bunny girls distributing flyers for example.

But I'll refrain to mention them since those things had traumatized Asahina-san… maybe even scarred her for life. And also because if those actions ever came to a court of law I can pretend ignorance.

"That's right Koizumi-kun. 5000 plus points!"

Wipe away that smile Koizumi. You know that I am not jealous.

"Don't forget to be on the station at 9:00 a.m. and remember that there will be a punishment for anyone that comes late! Dismissed!"

If that's the case then I better leave now and get some sleep in order to avoid more penalties.

"Kyon! Where are you going? You can not leave yet!"

What are you talking about? You just said that we are done for the day.

"The regular members are but you still have too many negative merit points! So, as a punishment you must clean the club room before you leave!"

Now that's just plain mean. You know how dirty this place is?

"You should have thought of that before antagonizing your brigade commander!"

Now you're asking me to go against my nature.

By the way, how many times have I used the word 'now' so far? Could somebody count them for me?

"Ano…" the soft voice of our resident angel, Asahina-san, came to my rescue. "… I could stay and help Kyon-kun… I still have to change anyway."

"Denied!" and with a boom that hope was crushed under Haruhi's heel "This is Kyon's punishment and he has to do it alone. Besides you need your beauty sleep Mikuru-chan. As the SOS-dan's mascot you must have your presentation as moe as possible!"

With all the regret that my hearth could muster I'll have to agree with Haruhi here. This cleaning job would be too much for Asahina-san and her natural clumsiness could even made her end under a heavy object while trying to help.

"OK is decided! Kyon go for some cleaning tools and bring them here while Mikuru-chan is changing. After cleaning remember to lock the club room and return the key!"

With a sigh I began my pilgrimage to the janitor's room to ask for a broom and a rag.

While I was returning I realized that his wasn't such a bad punishment as some others. With all the garbage that Haruhi brought here, and the fact that she is unable to throw away anything, I bet that all I have to do is dust a little and that should be considered enough.

And if Haruhi complains about still being too dirty I could blame the spring winds bringing the dust over the weekend.

I was thinking about that when I found myself in front of the club room door. When I was about to knock in order to make sure that Asahina-san had already finished changing I could make some voices inside.

With my hand still frozen in mid-air I paid attention to the voices…

"No! I tell you that you can't use it like that!"

"But I feel… strange…"

"Then you should do what both of us did and cut it short!"

"But… but…"

At first I thought that the voices were from some strangers in the club room but after paying attention to the above exchange I could tell that the voices were very much like the ones from Haruhi and Asahina-san but they still sounded strange in a high pitched and softer kind of way.

The first thought that crossed my mind was that Haruhi was bullying Asahina-san again so, in a burst of anger, I opened the door with a slam.

"What's going on here?!"

The three figures froze in place when I made my entrance.

I was surprised. I really did not expect to find the vision that was before my eyes.

There were 3 girls wearing North High school uniforms in there. They certainly looked like my fellow female SOS-Dan members but they couldn't be older than 12!

At first I thought that something went terribly wrong and they had rejuvenated into their own junior high ages but paying attention I could tell that they weren't my friends.

There was the fact that their hair and eyes color was somewhat darker than their SOS-Dan counterparts. But what really convinced me that they were totally different persons were their expressions.

The one that looked like junior high Haruhi had an expression of a kid who has just been found with her hand in the cookie jar. If this was truly Haruhi, even at a young age and surprised in a felony, she would just have recovered quickly and let her mouth run a mile a minute.

The one that looked like an even younger Asahina-san had a surprised expression too but instead of the scared one that Asahina-san usually has when surprised she had one of childish amazement.

But the one that surprised most was the one that looked like a young Nagato had. While most people had just seen a expressionless face, I knew better. Nagato had the same type of visage but I've become quite adept at reading her expressions and could tell that she had imbued her expressions with emotions lately. But this 'Nagato' showed a surprise in her eyes that my Nagato wouldn't have been able to pull off even with her recent changes.

Given those observations I think is obvious what my next question was.

"Who are you?"

The one that looked like a young Haruhi (she even had her hair short and with a yellow band as our brigade commander) recovered somewhat and began to talk with a certain stammer (convincing me even more that she couldn't be the real Haruhi).

"Uhm… uh… ahem! My name is… uh… Suzumiya Haruhi-chan!" Said the girl while trying to stand in a confident way… and failing.

Realizing that they were introducing themselves I turned to the one next to her, the mini-Asahina, but she still had that amazed face looking unblinkingly at me and didn't seem to notice the recent introduction of her companion.

Noting that the little Asahina was still 'spell bounded' the recently introduced 'Haruhi-chan', without ever looking away from me, elbowed the girl arm softly but continually.

"Your name… he wants to know your name!"

"Uh?... Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry very much!" Said the little Asahina-san while bowing profusely making her long hair move wildly. "It wasn't my intention to stare!"

"It's okay…" I said to the apologetic girl "No problem at all… uhmm…"

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! It is so rude of me! Sorry!"

"You really don't have to apologize so much." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder. I guess it doesn't matter the age, Asahina-san is my kryptonite.

The little Asahina-san looked up with a smiling and fascinated face… becoming mute again.

"Your name! Tell him you name." Said 'Haruhi-chan' impatiently to the smiling girl.

"Oh yeah! My name!... uhm…" The small girl put her finger on her lips while thinking. The same kind of expression that Asahina-san would do if she was in the same predicament. "… my name is Asahina Michiru but please call me Michiru-chan!"

Looking away form the incredible amount of moe that 'Asahina Michiru' irradiated I directed my attention to the last person in the room.

The little Nagato seemed to the casual observer as wooden faced as when I come in but looking at her eyes I could tell that she had recovered from the surprise of my entrance and now was looking like a girl trying to give a speech during a school act.

"… Asakura Ryoko…"

To say this surprised me is of little wonder. Anything related to Asakura Ryoko would send a cold shiver trough my body. The girl had tried to kill me after all.

"Is that your name?" I asked to the little 'Asakura'.

"…" Her faced showed some doubts about what to say. "… for the time being…"

"I-In a-any case!" Said 'Haruhi-chan' taking my attention away from 'Asakura.'

"You are… Ky-Kyon" She said the accursed nickname uncomfortably. "Student of North High and grunt member of the SOS-Dan. Ri-right?"

I nodded while mentally sight at the fact that I'm better know by my childish nickname and status of Haruhi's slave than by my own real name.

"We are…" 'Haruhi-chan' drew in some air. "The SOS-Dan Junior Squad!"

At that the other 2 girls stood next to 'Haruhi-chan' while doing some kind of magical girl pose with 'Haruhi-chan' at the center. I found it uncomfortably familiar.

But it still wasn't over.

"We have come from the future in order to help our mothers in their time of need." Continued 'Haruhi-chan' with little bit more confidence. "And you… as the… grunt member… of the SOS-Dan… are in the… obligation… to help us." Said confidence went slowly away as she said the last part.

"What are you talking about?" I said to the three girls.

"I'm afraid that they are telling the truth Kyon-kun."

I turned to the familiar voice behind me.

There I found a person that had been a protagonist in some of the crazier events that have plagued my life in the last school year. The future version of one of my own brigade partners.

"Asahina-san?"

"Hi Kyon-kun! Nice to see you again!" Said a confident Asahina-san (big). "I'm sorry to bother you but we have found some problems with this time line. A problem that requires immediate action and only you and these 3 girls will be able to solve it."

I was stupefied.

"But they said… they want to help… their mothers…"

"I think you know the answer Kyon-kun. They have come to help their mothers in this time. In other words they have come to help the Suzumiya Haruhi, Nagato Yuki and Asahina Mikuru of this time…"

While I was trying to wrap up my mind around this crazy scenario Asahina-san (big) gave the killing blow.

"… And they need your help…"

I could only say one thing.

"Yare, yare…"

***

To Be Continued


	2. Haruhi's Pride

Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set before the book nine just before the end of the school year. Although not a sequel per se you may consider that this happens some time after my previous story 'Extra-Ordinary Vision' but is not necessary to read it to understand it. And please accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**The SOS-Dan Junior Squad**

**Chapter 02: Haruhi's Pride**

***

I'm cold

I'm sleepy.

GROWL

and I'm hungry.

All of that helped me realize that I have no longer any control over my life.

It really makes sense once you realize that's 7 a.m. and I'm standing on the corner of an empty street waiting for a 12 year old girl.

Sorry, that didn't come out right. Let me try to explain it in a way that doesn't make me look like a child molester.

I think it would be better if I begin with the conversation that I had the previous day…

***

"So, these 3 girls have come from the future in order to help their moms in this time… And they require my help?" I said to the grown up version of Asahina-san at the SOS Dan club room.

"That's right Kyon-kun!" Said Asahina-san (big) with a smile.

"And I guess the reason why they need help is 'Classified Information' as usual?"

"Sorry Kyon-kun…"

I raised my hand to my forehead while letting go a sigh. This had just been another remainder of how my life has been slipping through my fingers since my meeting with the force of nature known as Suzumiya Haruhi.

Maybe this is the same feeling that Roland the gunslinger had when finally discovering the secret of the Dark Tower?

"Ano…" The soft voice of 'Ashina Michiru' reached my ears. "… Are we bothering you too much?"

While the angelic face that 'Asahina Michiru' showed to me (obviously inherited from her mother) was enough to make me feel guilty. The fact that the faces of her two companions showed also a great degree of disappointment and sadness (each one in their own unique way) that there was only one answer that I could give.

"Of course not. I'll be glad to help you."

Their beaming faces made me felt elation that I do not remember having before.

While I have always being fond of small children, if I do say so myself, these 3 made had a feeling that I just couldn't ignore.

Besides, my situation could always be worse. Instead of these 3 girls I could have been visited by a robotic talking cat from the future informing me that my actions had led my descendants to bankruptcy.

I still keep my fingers crossed thought…

"So, who will be the first?" Asked Asahina-san (big) with her hands on her narrow waist to the 3 children.

"Uhm… I'll be first!" Said with a jump 'Haruhi-chan' who added while looking at me. "Meet me tomorrow at the small street in front of the park of the train station at 7a.m., sharp!"

She had said that with such a confidence that I thought that I had just seen her mother for a moment…

"Uhm… If you don't mind of course…"

But only for a moment...

Even so, I think that it was that sudden insecurity in which she said the last part that just made me say without thinking…

"I'll be there."

***

So that's how I ended freezing in that small street after waking up at ungodly hours and skipping breakfast.

While I was rubbing my hands hoping to get some warm from the friction a cheerful face appeared in front of me.

"Sorry to make you wait!" Said 'Haruhi-chan' while respectfully bowing in front of me.

"It's ok. I just arrived." Cheesy, I know, but there was something in her demeanor that just made me polite. Besides she is just kid. "So, what are we doing?"

"Now we wait for mother!"

"But Haruhi said that we should meet here at 9:00, we are 2 hours early. Even your mom won't arrive that early here."

"Yeah! But we must make sure that you arrive AFTER her." 'Haruhi-chan' explained with a smile.

"After her?"

"Only in that way you'll get punished!"

I was dumbfounded "You want me to get punished?"

"Uhmm… yeah…" 'Haruhi-chan' face was apologetic. "It's necessary… for the mission…"

"Leaving aside that the plan is to get me punished." I said slightly annoyed. "If the purpose was to be late then we could have come later. Like at 9:00 sharp. I bet Haruhi would be here at that time." And besides I would have had time to sleep a little bit more, even take breakfast.

"I… didn't think of that…" Regret and sadness were all over her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I messed it up."

"It's ok." I said while putting her hand on her shoulder. "I know that when you travel trough time you have to be careful in what you say to the people of other times. Just be a little bit more careful next time and don't be afraid to ask my opinion. I'm here to help you after all."

"Thanks." 'Haruhi-chan' had a smile on her face that remembered me of her mother. "So you don't mind to be punished by mother?"

"I do, but it's not like is the first time. I'm kind of used to it at this point."

"I'm sorry that mother is so difficult to get along with."

"No problem." I said while trying to make a confident pose.

GROWL

That was shattered by the rumble of my stomach.

"Oh my god! You haven't taken breakfast!"

"I was kind of in a hurry to be here on time so I skipped it but really is no problem."

GROOOWL

Damn you intestines! I'm trying to be reliable here!

"Here…" Her small hand extended a small lunch box towards me.

"This is…"

"I made a few snacks for us to eat while we waited for mother..."

I opened the box and saw several assorted types of finger food. None of it seemed pre-packaged ones…

"You made this…"

"I'm still learning so they may not be that good…" she lowered her face. "And they might not be a good substitute for a breakfast…"

"It's ok. You are a life saver."

I dig into the treats with as much restraint as I could but… well, you can tell a thirsty man that he shouldn't drink too much water but he will drink all that he can anyway.

Even so I still offered some to 'Haruhi-chan' who only took a couple of pieces.

After the short meal we still were waiting for Haruhi so I decided to break the monotony of the waiting with a question.

"So, how do you get along with Haruhi?"

"With mother?" 'Haruhi-chan' showed a somewhat sad face. "Generally well I suppose."

"Really?" It didn't take a psychologist degree to notice that she was holding something back. "She is not pushing you to do anything that you don't want?

"Well…"

"Come on… you can tell me."

"Yes… She is always asking me to do… stuff. I mean she is always telling me that I should do… more. That I should really be… outstanding. But it's difficult. Especially if you compare me to her."

"Well, you are not her. So I guess that she shouldn't push you too much." I said with a tone that was just a tad angry.

"Oh no! she is not like that!" Said 'Haruhi-chan' while waving her hands. "She just asks me to live up to my… potential! She never asks me to do any outrageous stuff or anything that I can't do!" She settled down a bit. "Besides, if things ever get out of hand there is always Dad…"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Dad…" Said 'Haruhi-chan' while looking at forward with a small smile. Like if she was talking of something she is very fond of. "He is the only one that can control mother you know. If she ever gets out of hand he is the one that is able to put her in her place."

I was surprised that. There was a guy in the future that is able to not only deal with Haruhi but control her also?

"He is a very busy guy but he always finds time to see me and check how I am doing." Continued 'Haruhi-chan' "He always says 'If you mother ever tries to make you or your sisters to do something crazy give me a call and I'll deal with her. No matter were I am I will help you.'"

"You're pretty fond of him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! I'll do anything for Daddy!"

Her smile was so big now that threatened to split her face. It made feel somewhat… heartbroken. I do not know why.

"Look! Mother has arrived!"

And there was Haruhi in all her annoyed face glory. And it was only 8:00. Talking about people that arrive way ahead of time.

"Now we only need to wait for the others and I can do my entrance." I said while looking at Haruhi.

"Nobody else will come."

"But… The rest of the SOS Dan…"

"The other 2 will take care of their own moms and about uncle Itsuki… I took care of him myself." 'Haruhi-chan' showed such an evil face when she said the last part that just confirmed that she was her mother's daughter.

"O…k… so the rest of the brigade is not coming." I said while stepping aside. "So, what I'm supposed to do?"

"Just follow mother where ever she goes, take her to lunch to your usual place and leave her at the train station when you're done!"

"That's all?"

"… For now..."

Not really wanting to push my luck I just nodded and went towards the pouting Haruhi.

"Kyon! You're late!"

It's going to be a long day…

***

"I swear Kyon. This insubordination will not be tolerated!"

What insubordination? I just refused to pick a fight with a guy.

"Doesn't matter! You should obey your brigade commander to your bitter end!"

The guy's arm was thicker than my neck! I was just looking for my self preservation!

"Then how else would have we found out if he was or was not a biological experiment that the government made in order to create the perfect soldier?" Said the inconsiderate girl in front of me while crossing her arms. "Hmn! I bet Koizumi-kun would have done it!"

Please do not compare to that guy, we do not have anything in common. I suspect that we do not even share the same 'tastes.'

"What are you talking about?"

We were discussing in a burger shop in the city while taking a 'light' lunch.

Of course, I was paying.

Besides being reprimanded for my 'insubordination' Haruhi proceeded to vent her frustration at all the reasons the other brigade members didn't come.

"How could all of them have family obligations today?"

I don't know but surely you can't blame them for having a family, right?

"Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am? The family should always come first!"

This talk about family made think about the 3 girls of the future, especially about 'Haruhi-chan'. Mainly, why Haruhi couldn't be a little bit more like her own daughter? So the next question left my lips without me even realizing it.

"What do you think about having kids?"

PHFTH

I was lucky that Haruhi was just drinking cold soda. If she should had happened to be drinking a hot beverage like coffee or tea I would have had to look for a plastic surgeon due to the burns that her imitation of a fountain left on my face.

"Wha-what are you talking a-about baka Kyon!" Her face was so red that anybody would have confused her for a picture of mars.

"Nothing, just forget it." I said while signaling the waiter for the check.

"Nothing? NOTHING? Don't try to avoid the question!... Hey Kyon! Don't ignore your brigade commander!... KYON! COME BACK HERE!"

***

"Tha-that would be all for today." Said a surprisingly stuttering Haruhi in front of the train station.

It might be due to the awkward atmosphere that my unconscious slip of tongue caused but the rest of the city search was quite uneventful… Not that I am complaining.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." I said quite glad that this nefarious activity was over.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I-I…"

"Something wrong?"

"I… wouldn't mind… to have kids…"

"What did you say?"

"That you don't have to come tomorrow! There won't be any more activities so you can take the day off!"

"Wow, thanks. But that wasn't what I heard. I think you said…"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID SO GOODBYE!" And with that affront to my inner ear she left in a sprint towards the train station.

"Sorry. She can be such a handful." Said the soft voice of 'Haruhi-chan' who appeared just as soon as Haruhi was outside of our range of vision.

"As I said before, it's no big deal. I'm afraid that I'm getting used to it."

"Even so… Thanks for today."

"No problem. So, did you get what you wanted from this?"

"More than I expected."

"Any chance that I could know why was this done?"

"Uhm… I'm sorry but I can't tell you." She quickly corrected herself. "But don't worry! you'll discover it soon enough."

"I hope so." I said and then added with a smile. "Hey! do you want to eat something? My treat."

"But… you still have to…"

"Don't worry I have enough time left. Besides I have to compensate you for my breakfast."

"I'll love to!" She said with a big smile.

It was a short meal but I enjoyed it a lot. 'Haruhi-chan' was certainly an entertaining companion. Pitifully it had to end soon since my day was still not quite over yet…

***

To Be Continued…


	3. Asahina's Joy

Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set before the book nine just before the end of the school year. Although not a sequel per se you may consider that this happens some time after my previous story 'Extra-Ordinary Vision' but is not necessary to read it to understand it. And please accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**The SOS-Dan Junior Squad**

**Chapter 03: Asahina's Joy**

***

It was late...

I was late...

I had lost track of time while taking a drink with 'Haruhi-chan' at the coffee house after her mother left (the girl refused to eat anything but she accepted a vegetable juice instead).

When I realized what time it was I paid the bill and say goodbye to 'Haruhi-chan' in a hurry.

Trying to summon Melo's determination I ran towards my appointment hoping to arrive on time.

The sun had already set when I arrived to my destination. The Mecca for weird people. The bench in the park.

And in that bench, sitting patiently, dressed in a cute outfit while playing with her long tresses as she couldn't stand the heat (although it was rather cold), was the future daughter of Asahina Mikuru, 'Asahina Michiru.'

"I'm sorry for being late." I said while bowing in front of the young child.

"It's fine! I just arrived myself!" Said hurriedly 'Asahina Michiru' while jumping from the bench and bowing herself.

"No, I am the one that is half an hour late. I shouldn't have been distracted so much by both Haruhis."

"Both Haruhis?" Said a clearly confused 'Michiru.'

"Yes Suzumiya Haruhi and her daughter, Suzumiya Haruhi-chan."

"Oh yes! Haruhi-chan! How could I forget it!" Said 'Michiru' while giggling.

"In any case. I'm sorry to be late."

"No! It's fine!" Said a worried 'Michiru' "Actually you're early!"

"Early?"

"Yes! Mom won't be here until seven."

"But… we agreed to meet here earlier… then why…"

"Well…" 'Michiru' looked at the floor in a guilty way. "… Uncle Koizumi always says that you always lose track of time when you are with a cute girl… and since you were with Haruhi-san and her daughter… Mom and I thought it would be better to arrange for an earlier time…"

I was surprised. Leave it to Asahina-san (big) to think so ahead of me. But that Koizumi knows me so well irked me somewhat.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" She said while bowing profusely. I think my face showed my annoyance to the male sphere and she thought that it was directed to her.

"It's OK. There is no problem at all." I said as soothing as I could.

"But… but…"

"You don't have to apology so much. It's a good thing that you wanted to give me more time to be with Haruhi-chan and her mother but you and your mother are important too. So next time lets plan it together in advance. And I assure you that I'll be on time!"

She again looked at me with the same childish amazed face. It looked so good on her that it was a crime.

"Yes! Let's do it that way!"

Since we had to wait for Asahina-san (small) we decided to sat in the bench where she had been waiting.

'Michiru' seemed to be content by just sitting there next to me but my mind was running a mile a minute and there were some things that I just had to ask her. I just didn't know how.

"So… you've been waiting here all this time… alone?" I said after some uncomfortable minutes.

"Well… mom left me here at the time we agreed to meet. I mean, the mom of my time of course."

"So you were here at the time we said!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Why would she apologize for being on time? Maybe by being Asahina-san's daughter she inherited some 'apologize-for-everything' genes. I thought that it looked cute though.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize so much. But why wasn't your mom here when I arrived?"

"She had… things to do."

"What kind of things?"

"Uhmm…" 'Michiru' looked completely uncomfortable. "Classified information!"

"Uh?" I was surprised at how loud she said the familiar phrase.

"Wow… I said it…" Now surprise was written all over her face. "Mom's phrase… I said it."

"You know… I really don't like that expression that much."

"Uh?... Oh! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" She began to bow profusely again. By this point I got somewhat used to it. "But… but… I can't really tell you… But I'm sure that you'll find out by yourself! As you always do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eeep!" She moved her hands to her mouth so quickly that flames could have been created in the air due to the friction of her speed.

"In any case…" I continued realizing that I just made her feel even more uncomfortable. "Your mother shouldn't leave you alone like this. You're only a kid! She'll have a piece of my mind next time I see her!"

Her childish face was showing now the amazed face that she had before but increased by ten.

"Are you OK?"

"Uh?... oh! Yes! I'm fine! I'm sorry for that! I'm very sorry!"

By this point I realized that apologizing was just part of herself so I didn't comment on that.

"But you are right. Dad will talk to her about this when he finds out…"

"Your father?"

"Yes! My Daddy!" She said with a smiling face. "He always takes care of my sisters and me! Whenever mom is being a bad mommy dad punishes her!"

"Punishes her?"

"Yes. He punishes her!" She said with a face that looked just slightly mean but cute at the same time. "Although I think mom kind of enjoys it."

"Really…" I was kind of worried about her Dad at this point. I just hope that he wasn't a scumbag. It would be just like the story of my cousin nee-chan all over again. A cute girl being in love with a loser.

"But he is so good to her and us. I thinks it pains him to punish us even tough is necessary." Continued 'Michiru' without breaking stride.

"He is good to you?"

"Oh yes!" She had a smile so big that I think that an artist would love to carve it in stone for eternity. "He plays with us, he studies with us, he even tells us stories!"

"Stories?"

"Yes, stories! He always tells us one before going to bed. My favorite is the one where he and mom were in a secret mission and had to hide from Haruhi-san. He even gave mom a secret name!"

"A secret name?"

"Yes! A secret name!... you know… sometimes I use that very same name… when I want to keep my own name a secret…" Her cheeks were blushing a bright pink at this point.

Beep-Beep

Our conversation was interrupted by my digital watch. It showed that it was seven already.

"Oh my! You have to go!" Said a surprised 'Michiru.'

"Very well. What do I need to do?"

"Mom should be at the river bed close from here looking for something. Please help her find it!"

"Sure. But if you wanted me to help her to look for something wouldn't have been better to start looking earlier."

"Uh…" 'Michiru' was obviously troubled again "… I'm sorry to say this… but… Classified information!"

Her face showed so much sadness when saying that that I could swear she would cry at any moment. I've never met somebody with such a emotional face.

"OK. I'll stop asking."

"Really? Thanks!" She was all smiles again.

"But we'll need to talk about this later."

"Uh…"

***

"Kyon-kun?! Wh-what are you doing here!"

The scared face of Asahina-san (small) was so moe that only her own daughter's would make her a fair competition.

But I wasn't here to admire the view.

"I was just walking around and happen to notice you here and decided to come and say hi." I lied. It was so obvious that it would not deceive a child.

"Really? Wow!" Then again this is Asahina-san (small) we are talking about.

"What are you doing? Do you need any help?"

"I… I…" She looked worried. Oh Ashina-san, don't do that. You worried face lowers my defenses to absolute 0. "I received a communication form my superiors… it seems that a… device is lost around here… and I have to retrieve it…"

"Very well…" I said while rolling my sleeves. "…how does it look like?"

"It's like a small thin metallic square. It should be somewhere around here."

"Ok." I said while crawling around and began to look for the device.

While looking around I realized something about this place.

"Asahina-san… isn't this the place were we gave the turtle to that kid?"

"Uh?... You're right!" She said while looking around. "Over there is were you were you gave him the small turtle!"

"And now we are here… looking around for a mysterious object… just like that time in the flower field…"

"Yes… you are right…" She said while putting her finger in her lips in an expression of reminiscence.

"We have been trough a lot don't you think?"

"That's true… I've caused Kyon-kun a lot of problems in this short time."

"No, you haven't. Asahina-san hasn't caused any problems at all! If something I am the one that has been causing problems to you…"

"No! Kyon-kun hasn't been anything but kind to me and everybody else!" Said a suddenly excited Asahina-san "It's thanks to Kyon-kun that I've been able to fulfill so many things! I even feel that I've grown a little thanks to your help." Her cheeks were blushing now reminding me of a certain child from the future.

And that thought made my heart sank. I knew that this Asahina-san would grow to become a beauty and the mother of a lovely girl… with some guy…

It's no secret that I'm attracted to Asahina-san. In that regard I'm no different to countless other guys. But the thought of her having a child, with some other guy, it really made me feel depressed.

But in this case I had to be the bigger man. I had to let Asahina-san go, even if she had never been mine in the first place…

"Are you in love with someone Asahina-san?"

"Eh?!" Her face was so red now that her orange hair looked pale in comparison.

"Because it's OK if you are." I continued feeling that if I couldn't say it now I never could "Doesn't matter what your superiors say. If you fall in love with somebody in your time or this one I'll support you with all my might!"

"Kyon-kun…" She looked dazed. Maybe I scared her with my words. "I… I…"

CRACK

A noise was heard from Asahina-san's heel when she was walking towards me.

"What's this?" I said picking a metallic object that had just been steeped on by Asahina-san.

"That's the device we were looking for!"

"Really? It's OK? It still works?"

"Let me check…" Said Asahina-san while checking the object.

"It's in bad condition but it can be repaired. I'll send it to my superiors." Said Asahina-san after a while. "Thanks for your help Kyon-kun!"

"No problem. I'll be always here when Asahina-san needs me."

"… Thanks…" She said in a ssoft voice becoming red faced again. "I… have to go…"

"Me too. It's getting kind of late. Need me to accompany you home?"

"No! I'm fine! Kyon-kun has done too much for me already."

"If you say so… Goodnight Asahina-san!"

"Goodnight Kyon-kun!" Said my young looking sempai while waving to me and leaving the park.

"That was so good!" Said the voice of 'Asahina Michiru' from behind scaring the hell out of me.

"So that was all? We only need to find that trinket?"

"There is more involved than that but…"

"I know, 'Classified Information' right?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's OK. Now don't expect me to leave you go alone home. Your mom might get away with that but you're too young to be on you own at this time of the night."

"No problem. Mom will arrive here at any moment to pick me up."

"Well I'm going to accompany you until she arrives and that's definitive!"

"Thanks!" She said being all smiles again.

While we were sitting in the bench again I realized that Asahina-san (big) might take some time to come back and I remembered something that 'Michiru' told me…

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"A story?" Said with surprise in her face.

"Yes, I don't think that I'll tell it as your father might but it will help us to kill some time… and I think you might enjoy it since I think it is where you name might come from…"

"My name?"

"Yes, the name 'Michiru'… Believe or not there was somebody else that used that name and you might surprised who was that person..." Her face was a mixture of surprise and amazement. I continued. "That person appeared in the utility closet in the Literature Club's room…"

It would be sometime before Asahina-san (big) appeared. By that time I had told so much of the story of the adventures that the 'Asahina Mihiru' that appeared in the club's room closet and me experienced that I had to promise this 'Michiru' to finish it at some other time.

I tried to sleep that night but the expectations of the next day kept me awake for a long time, something that I would deeply regret in just a few hours…

***

To be Continued…


	4. Nagato's Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set before the book nine just before the end of the school year. Although not a sequel per se you may consider that this happens some time after my previous story 'Extra-Ordinary Vision' but is not necessary to read it to understand it. And please accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**The SOS-Dan Junior Squad**

**Chapter 04: Nagato's Happiness**

***

It was a sunny Sunday morning and I was standing in front of the building were Nagato's apartment was located.

To most people such a vision would have been at least somewhat suspicious but I was not that worried about it….

"You came…"

… Because I knew that she would be here.

In front of me wearing a casual dress was 'Asakura Ryoko.' A young girl that was the self-proclaimed daughter of Nagato Yuki, a member of the SOS-Dan.

"You are one hour early… Didn't Asahina Mikuru inform you of the meeting time I suggested?"

"Nah, she gave me the right time. I just felt like coming early."

"Why would you that? You have lost a lot of sleeping time due to… recent events…" Her cheeks got a small pink shade at this part, like in shame due to knowing who was responsible for my lack of sleep.

"Well… I though in asking you to join me for breakfast."

Now her cheeks were definitely pink. No doubt about it.

"... O.K..."

***

"Are you sure that that's all you'll have?"

We were in a burger shop not far away from the train station. 'Asakura' only asked for a light breakfast and proceeded to eat it at a slow pace. Completely different to her mother who, most likely, would have ordered a full dish and eat it at a speed that would put the Road Runner and the Tazmanian Devil to shame.

"I… eat light…"

It's incredible how different and, at the same time, how alike is 'Asakura' to her mother.

Her physical appearance it's almost a complete mirror image of her, down to the short hair and pale skin. Only her hair and eyes color were different in a slightly darker shade.

And there were differences like their eating habits.

Or, while Nagato could almost always be found wearing her school uniform, here was 'Asakura' wearing a very cute dress. The kind that I would expect Asahina-san to wear.

And then there were her expressions. While I bet that for the casual observer she was just a emotionless face I could see that there were small tell-tell signs of her feelings.

Just like her mother…

But I digress. That's not why I invited her here today.

"Asakura…"

"Yes?..." She stopped eating when she heard me.

"Asakura Ryoko…"

"… Yes?..." She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Interesting name…"

"… Really?..."

"Also 'Suzumiya Haruhi-chan' and 'Asahina Michiru'… Interesting names all of them."

"… You… Think so?..." I guess it was then when she realized what I wanted to tell her.

Well, no reason to make her wait anymore.

"Those are not your real names, right?"

Even if she was expecting it, the way in which her eyes opened told me that she was surprised.

"… How… how did you know?"

"Well… There is the fact that when you introduced yourselves there was some hesitation. Not the type when you're nervous or when meeting new people. But the one where you tried to hide your identity… believe me, I've seen it before."

"… I… see…" said 'Asakura'.

"Then there were the names themselves…" I continued "… Now keep in mind that I am basing it only in your companions but they were kind of fond of their fathers. No reason that I could tell why they would not use their father's last name… not in the way that they describe them."

"… You are right…" 'Asakura' wasn't looking at my eyes anymore. "So now that you know the truth… Do you want to know our real names?"

I wanted more than just their real names. I wanted to know what was their reason for being here, why I was doing these entire weird requests, what would be of the future me…

"Not really."

But this wasn't the right way to find about it.

Call me soft but doing it to these little girls would be too close to bullying for me.

"What did you say?" She looked at me with a really puzzled face.

"You three have your secrets. I respect that. Besides you're not the only ones using aliases when traveling trough time."

She smiled at that.

"There is one thing that I want to know however…"

Her smile went away and the worried face returned.

"How is your father?"

"… Why… do you want to know that?"

"As I said before, I'm not worried about the other two. It seems that their respective fathers are good to them and their mothers…" I felt a knot inside of me while saying that. "But I still do not know what type of person yours is."

"He…" 'Asakura' looked down again. "… He is mother's whole world…"

Saying that her words surprised me was putting things mildly. I would have been less surprised if she told me that that Einstein's theories were just old man ramblings.

"… He won her over due to his qualities… his selfless actions… his never ending compassion… he would forgive even the worst aggressions…There is nothing she wouldn't do for him… nothing…"

Somehow I didn't want to hear anymore but there was one last question that I had to ask…

"What about you?... What do you think of him?"

"He…" She looked again at my eyes, and there was no doubt about the feeling that she had in them. "… He is my Daddy…"

***

Buzz

I was pressing the intercom to Nagato's apartment still puzzled about the recent conversation that I had with her daughter.

Beep

Besides the signal no other sounds came from the speaker but I knew that she was listening.

"Nagato is me…." I doubted at this point. Even after 'Asakura' telling me 3 times what I had to do, I still felt uneasy.

"… I was wondering…" Damn! To the hell with it! I'll just say it. "… If you would like to come to the library with me!"

An old lady chooses that precise moment to get out of the building. After apprising me a little bit she just smiled and said:

"Good luck young man!"

Damn it! It's not what you are thinking!

"… I'll be coming down…" Said Nagato's voice from the intercom.

The old lady just smiled and began to walk away.

"Oh! It's a great thing to be so young!" She said while leaving. 'Asakura' really owes me one.

Nagato arrived just after a short while, dressed in her perennial North High uniform.

"Shall we go?"

***

We went to the same library where we went a couple of times before. Once there she took a book that looked as think as the World Book Encyclopedia and I took one that looked interesting enough and began to read in silence.

We didn't cross a word since we left her building. I guess I was just ashamed after the encounter with the old lady to say a word while Nagato… well she could be the physical representation of silence. If it weren't for the usual signs on her face when reading you could have said that she didn't really enjoyed her time here.

Still my mind was not in reading the book in front of me. The words of 'Asakura' kept hunting me.

A man that would be Nagato's 'whole world'.

Would that mean that she would eventually left the SOS-Dan once she met him? It seemed the most likely. I could tell that Nagato was the type of girl to dedicate wholeheartedly to one person and, once she met him, everything would take a second place. The SOS-Dan, The Integrated Data Sentient Identity, her mission, Haruhi…

Me…

While my survival was an obvious concern (I realize that without Nagato my chances of surviving any type of paranormal event were scarily close to 0), I was more worried about the type of future that was ahead of her. While the words of her daughter didn't imply any type of abuse at all, the possibility still existed… So I had to do something.

"Nagato… are you happy?"

She looked from her thick book with a slightly puzzled face, very similar to the one of 'Asakura', just a few tell-tell signs in her eyes and expression could tell you that.

"… Happy?..."

"I mean… If you ever find something that makes you happy… really happy…" Damn! Just say it! Be a man! "… just go for it."

"… Go for it?..."

".. I mean…" This is so difficult. And her wooden expression really doesn't help. "… If you find someone… WHEN you meet someone… that really makes your heart soar… that makes you feel like nobody else… you can count with my support…"

"…Your support?..."

"… Well, yeah…" Really smooth. "… Even if you have to leave us… or just not being around so much… we'll understand…"

"… You'll understand?..."

"What I really want to say is…" Well, time to be honest. "… I've been depending too much on you. I've been leaving you with so many responsibilities that is not fair. You deserve to live your own life. Find your own happiness and not dedicate you life solely to your mission."

"… So you mean…"

"I want you to begin looking for something more than just the SOS-Dan. Look for something that would make you truly happy and do not let go of it… ever…"

"… I see…" She said with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. I guess I must really have sound as stupid as I thought. "… I will…"

"… Good…" Damn, I am beginning to think that it would have been better to keep my mouth shut. I better begin reading this book. Maybe it would take my mind away of my own stupidity.

***

"You are really something, you know?"

Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Nagato?

"Always the interrogator, aren't you?"

And what about you? I don't need to be mocked by a shapeless and faceless form.

"So that's how you see me? Boy, are you in denial!"

In denial? Of what?

"I am those girls' father."

Father? Of those three!? But that means…

"Don't be surprised… you've suspected it all along."

But… but…

***

RUMBLE

"Whaaa!"

The vibration of my cell phone woke me up of that weird dream. I was still in the library and, shamelessly, fell asleep again. I guess all those hours that I stole from my usual sleeping time are finally catching up with me.

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

The phone kept vibrating endlessly. I could almost tell who was calling without even looking at the screen.

"Kyon! Why did it take you so long to answer? Why aren't you at your home? Where are you?"

One questing at the time please, I am still sleepy.

"Sleepy?... SLEEPY?!" She sounded Angry. If my left ear is to be believed I guess her tone of voice was one degree short of ultra sound frequency. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING?! I called your house and you weren't there!!!"

Even I know that telling her the truth would only be trouble.

"I am at an old friend's house. But I guess I fell asleep on his couch while watching pictures of his vacations."

"Really! What friend?"

Damn it! What is the most common Japanese name?

"Uhm… Sato Hiroshi"

"Uhh… I think I know him. Hasn't he gone to East High?"

"No he went to mine. Maybe you met a relative."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. The SOS-Dan is having an emergency meeting in front of the train station in 30 minutes. You better be there or heads will roll!"

And she just hung up without waiting for an answer or confirmation.

"You heard?" I said to Nagato who was still reading in front of me. I guess she didn't mind my falling asleep too much since she was reading, although I'll admit that it was something very rude to do. Sorry about that Nagato, I'll make it up to you.

"She called me 10 minutes ago to tell me about the emergency meeting."

And you didn't wake me up?

"I thought that it would be better if you slept the most that you could…"

Well, that's pretty considerate…

"… Besides, Asahina Mikuru is right. You have an interesting sleeping face…"

Huh? I guess I am still sleepy. I could swear that Nagato just said… Oh well it doesn't matter.

"Shall we go?"

While Nagato was checking out a different book that the one she was reading before I fell asleep I received a text message on my cell phone…

"Nagato… Why don't you go ahead? There is something that I have to do before I meet with all of you."

"… I see… We will be waiting…"

As soon as Nagato left 'Asakura Ryoko' made her appearance.

"Thanks for heeding my message…"

"Well this is your mission so I guess is fair that you call the shots. Althought I don't know why I couldn't just go with Nagato to the train station."

"If Suzumiya Haruhi and the rest saw you with mother then a rivalry would start… instead of an alliance…"

"An alliance? Oh! you mean the SOS-Dan."

"… That too…"

Although I didn't understood her last words I decided to do what she asked me. Even thought I failed to see why arriving with Nagato would be a problem.

"… There is something else…"

I turned to see 'Asakura.' She seemed to be steeling herself for something difficult.

"… We've been treating you poorly… My companions and I… We have decided… that it is fair… that if you have any questions… ANY questions… about us… or the future… that we can answer them for you…"

This was it… what I always wanted. What I have always been denied. What everybody else seemed to know except me. Information… about the future.

"I pass…"

But not in this way.

"… You sure?..."

"Yeah. I think I prefer to know the answers with my own resources. Thanks for the offer thought."

'Asakura' showed a cute little smile.

"I see…"

***

I didn't have to wait too long, just a few minutes. Unfortunately I was again the last one to arrive.

"Kyon! You're late!"

Sorry but my friend's house isn't that close.

"That doesn't matter! You should be here as soon as you brigade commander orders you! Look around you! Everybody else is here already!"

I know that I did a bad thing, but there are better ways to pointing it out you know. You make me feel like a misbehaved pet. In any case I present my apologies to all of you.

"Oh Kyon-kun there is no need to be so formal. Nyoro!"

Tsuruya-san?

***

To be Continued…


	5. Daddy's Girls

Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set before the book nine just before the end of the school year. Although not a sequel per se you may consider that this happens some time after my previous story 'Extra-Ordinary Vision' but is not necessary to read it to understand it. And please accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

**The SOS-Dan Junior Squad**

**Chapter 05: Daddy's Girls**

***

Oh, somewhere in this favored land the sun is shining bright;

The band is playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light,

And somewhere men are laughing, and somewhere children shout;

The place is here and the time is now…

What? Did you expect me to say that somebody struck out? Sorry, not this time.

Of course I must explain that, in this particular case, the children that shout ARE the band that is playing. And I admit that calling Koizumi a 'man' is a stretch… a big stretch.

Besides my heart is not light at all…

Confused yet? Well let me explain it a little bit better.

We were in a hill sitting near a familiar rock were, until last February, lay hidden a device of mysterious origin.

Tsuruya-san had heard about the SOS-Dan Memory lane tour and, just yesterday, suggested to Haruhi to have a small get-together in this place as another activity.

At such proposition Haruhi's idea of leaving us with the day off were literally vaporized as morning dew.

Right now Haruhi was singing in duo with Tsuruya-san along Nagato's guitar and Asahina's Tambourine (both instruments provided by Tsuruya-san) while Koizumi and I just watched. It seems that she still hadn't abandoned the idea of creating a music band for the next culture festival. I dread to think what sort of position in her band this girl had reserved for me.

"They are certainly having a great time. Don't you think?"

With most regret I admit that I agree with you in this one Koizumi. They look like children without any worries whatsoever.

"Children?... I just thought that they looked like young girls that have been just confirmed of something very special… like if they had just found some kind of indication that their feelings were reciprocated by the person they like…"

That's certainly something that I didn't want to think about. But I guess I'll defer to your expert opinion.

"You flatter me. Actually it seems that I am unable to create any feelings of attraction to any girls that I personally know. They seem to think of me as just friend. In that respect I am jealous of the relationships that they have with you…"

You're just lying to bother me. Besides I'm uncomfortable in the way that you said that.

"Sorry about that but it's the truth. Although I must admit that your observation of seeing them as kids has me intrigued… anything you want to share with me? Maybe something that happened lately?"

Haven't we already discussed that you should respect my personal space? Your face it's getting too damn close to mine!

"It's just that my superior has asked me some… curious requests as of late… all of them related to you…"

You mean the higher ups on your organization?

"Well… not all of them… there is one that has showed a remarkable interest in you. Just before coming here she asked me to keep my eyes open for any strange occurrences that happen around you."

She? Are you talking about Mori-san?

"You are really good at finding out what I have on my mind. I wonder if you have developed some sphere powers already."

Please don't joke about me getting any type of powers. I already had a very annoying experience once due to that!

"In any case. She asked me to keep my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary… specially anything related with little kids…"

Little kids? How much do you know?

"Oh! So some kids are involved! And here I thought that Mori-san was just been overcautious. Unfortunately I know nothing about any kids… As you know I am only a low rank member of the organization. Just a pawn if you will. Only yesterday I had been requested to stay home and not join you and Suzumiya-san in the city search… I was looking forward to it so much!"

Now I know that you are just pulling my leg. There is nobody in their right mind that would 'enjoy' those torturous city searches with Haruhi. And why didn't you mention Asahina-san and Nagato too?

"Oh! You got me! Actually I knew of Nagato-san and Asahina-san absence too but that is as far as my knowledge goes. I am afraid that any other information would have to come from what your generosity moves you to share with me."

You should already know by this time that showing me that ridiculous smiling face of yours won't get you anything.

"You can't blame for trying. In any case I can only hope that you'll be so kind as to share your experiences with me whenever you considerate it appropriate."

Why do you have to express yourself in a way that makes me feel so uncomfortable? Wasn't that just a cover for Haruhi's sake?

"But of course is a cover. If I showed my real face there is no way to know what Haruhi-san would do."

Sometimes I wonder if you aren't enjoying your job a little too much.

"But of course I enjoy it. I find your company, Haruhi-san's, Nagato-san's and Asahina-san's very refreshing."

Somehow I don't find that comforting at all…

"Kyon! What are you doing still sitting there?"

In front of me Haruhi stood with her arms on her hips looking pretty annoyed. What is wrong now?

"You weren't paying attention to the soulful song that me, Tsuruya-san, Mikuru-chan and Yuki were performing!"

Well, sorry about that. I thought that this was just a relaxing moment for us. You know, as a deserved time off after all we have done. By the way, you mention yourself first and everybody else afterward, that is bad manners you know.

"It doesn't matter! The point is that you weren't paying attention! And now that I remember you were the last one to get to the train station too. Those things deserve a big penalty!"

Haruhi brought her right hand to her chin in a gesture of deep thinking. Meanwhile Tsuruya-san just looked like she was containing a big laughter, and failing. Asahina-san looked apologetic and Nagato… well, she just looked expressionless as usual, although her eyes showed some kind of sadness.

"I know! Kyon, dig a hole!!!"

What? Digging a hole? That doesn't make any sense. How would you expect me to do it anyway? With my own hands?

"Don't be stupid! You'll use the shovels that we brought!"

You brought shovels? So you were thinking of digging a hole in the first place!

"Of course that I did! This is a trip remembering the time were we followed Tsuruya-san's ancestor's map so of course that we had to dig a hole just like the last time!"

And how is that doing something that I was supposed to do anyway is a punishment?

"Last time you had Koizumi-kun's help but this time you'll do it alone!"

I had to ask. Yare, yare.

***

An hour later I found myself bathed in sweat over the hole that was beginning to take shape.

While I was doing that the rest of the SOS-Dan and Tsuruya-san continued singing and eating snacks as if I was not even present.

While I certainly didn't enjoy the 'punishment' I must admit that the physical strain and the monotonous task allowed me to think more about the recent events that I had lived.

Namely the members of the self proclaimed 'SOS-Dan Junior Squad.'

While those girls had just come from the future I couldn't avoid thinking what were their true intentions.

I didn't doubt their words that they came to help their mothers but… somehow I had the impression that they had also came to help their fathers…

And that somehow… they had the same father…

There was the way that each of the girls had described their respective fathers. The details in their stories. And also, while they were almost identical to their respective mothers there was almost… something in their personality, in their demeanor, even in her own physical appearance that told me that they were related…

… That they were sisters…

I had that idea at first but discarded it quickly. There would be no way in hell that Haruhi would share something so important to her as a boyfriend or husband… if she ever found herself interested in one that is.

As for the others…

Well, I thought that it was not likely that Asahina-san or Nagato would be interested in sharing a man. Heck! Asahina-san seems scared to death to be in the same room alone with Nagato!

And then I had that weird dream with that pompous self-imposing bastard. Bringing forth my suspicions.

Could it be that he was their father using some type of power or technology to contact me?

Or would it be my subconscious just pointing out my repressed theories?

I bet that Freud and Jung would have a laugh if presented with my case. A guy that argues with his Super Ego… Or maybe it was my Id… I'm sure it was not my Ego…

"Ano… Kyon-kun…"

I turned to the soft voice that interrupted my thoughts… and I found Asahina-san half hidden behind a tree.

"I'm sorry to leave Kyon-kun all this hard work… If possible I would like to help…"

How cute! She is worried about me! That touches the deepest part of my soul! Asahina-san is certainly an angel that has come down to earth to help those in need!

"Don't worry Asahina-san. It's not a big deal." I said while trying to look confident and energetic. Unfortunately my body is not used to manual work so I am sure I just looked ridiculous.

"… It might not be much but… I brought this…" She put a small paper dish with some food on it. It looked like she was giving food to a homeless kitten but I didn't reproached her for it. I was just thankful that she had remembered me.

"I know is not much…"

"No, it's fine like that! Really! I was getting hungry so Thanks Asahina-san. You've help me a lot!"

"Don't… don't say that…"

That pure face! It breaks my heart knowing that sometime in the future she would leave after some loser, lost in love for him.

It consoled me a little bit knowing that she would have a girl worthy enough of her moe legacy.

But just a little bit.

Crack

The sound of twig snapping made us turn to a stoical Nagato whose eyes had a look that I couldn't quite place…

"Nagato-san…" Asahina-san looked double scared. Nagato already made her feel uncomfortable enough but I guess being discovered in the act of giving food to the condemned (in other words: me) added a lot to her fears.

"Yo Nagato!" I said not scared in the least. This was our Nagato after all. While to most people Nagato may look cold and emotionless I knew she would understand that Asahina-san only meant to help.

"…"

She looked somewhat serious. Maybe she wanted to inform us of something?

"Something wrong?"

"… Here…" She said while leaving something on the floor next to the plate that Asahina-san left.

It was another paper dish with some food on it.

"Huh… It's for me?" She slowly nodded. "Wow… Thanks Nagato!"

"… It is no problem…" She said while leaving.

While looking at her retreating back I couldn't avoid thinking that I would miss her a great deal when she found the future father of her child. But if there is somebody that has earned the right to be happy is Nagato. I just hope that she finds the right guy.

"Nagato-san… looked sad…" Said a concerned Asahina-san.

"You think so? Maybe Haruhi did something to her?"

"No, I think she was sad… because she saw us together…"

"How could that be?"

"Kyon-kun! You have to pay more attention to Nagato-san!" Said Asahina-san using her sempai charm a full strength.

"Sure, anything that Asahina-san says!..." I said confidently. "… It doesn't matter what Asahina-san asks I'll do it!"

"Good." She said smiling. I couldn't avoid but to tease her a little bit.

"Even if she asks me to date her and Nagato at the same time, I'll do it!"

"Aaah!" She looked positively scared. Oh may the heavens forgive me, what was I thinking?!

"I was joking… just joking! I'm sorry Asahina-san!" I said as apologetic as I could while still being inside the hole.

"It's… it's ok…" Said a red faced Ashina-san. What did possess me to say something like that?! Are this woods Puck's territory?

"… As long that is what Kyon-kun wants…"

"What?"

"NOTHING!! I have to go! I must return before Suzumiya-san notices my absence!" And she left as quickly as a scared rabbit.

I was still wondering about that when a shadow covered me. My danger senses were at full force at that moment.

"KYON! Why aren't you working!!!"

And there she was her excellence Suzumiya Haruhi with a scowl on her face and the familiar pouting that reminded me of a duck.

"Give me a break! I've digging non-stop for an hour I think I deserve a rest."

"You can rest all you want when you're finished! Keep working!!"

Hay, hay your tyrannical empress. You know, that's the kind of attitude that brought down complete dynasties.

"I don't care about old guys that didn't know how to deal with their authority! My leadership will be remembered for years to come!"

Somehow that thought doesn't make me feel any better.

"Keep working!! This is a punishment after all!"

Since the SOS-Dan doesn't have a union I just went back to work. I can only hope that this torture will finish soon.

"Here, eat this when you feel hungry…"

Uh… What's that?

"Can you see? It's food."

Yeah I can see that. I mean, it's not poisoned, right?

"If you complain that much I'll take it with me."

No, no. Please leave it here.

"Well… I have to go… and remember to finish that hole!"

And with that she left as suddenly as she left.

While I was wondering what just happened I heard a familiar voice…

"Fu, fu, fu, Kyon-kun you dog… Nyoro!"

"Tsuruya-san?"

"Eeh?! How did you guess it was me?! I was using the legendary Tsuruya family stealth technique!"

I think that telling her that she just stands out that much wouldn't be educated.

"I just took a lucky guess…"

"Humm I wonder…"

"What can I do for you Tsuruya-san?"

"Oh! I just came to see how you were doing and maybe brought you something to eat but I see 3 people had the same thoughts."

I looked around and I saw the 2 plates that Asahina-san and Nagato brought me before. Wow they were really worried about me.

"They shouldn't have bothered…"

"Kyon-kun don't be so naïve, they would do this and many more things for their important person."

"I'm kind of glad for that…" This train of thought made me think of the guy that would father their children… and an empty feeling washed over me.

"Kyon-kun… are you ok?"

"Huh?... Oh! Yes! I'm fine. Pretty fine!"

"Don't lie to me Kyon-kun. I have the Tsuruya third eye capable of detecting even the slightest change in the mood of the people around me! Nyoro!"

Not knowing if she was being serious or not I felt that it wouldn't be bad to share my thoughts with her.

"I was just thinking… About how their future kids would be…"

"So Kyon-kun was thinking about something so deep? Amazing!"

Maybe I should have felt offended but somehow I didn't feel that way.

"How do you think their children would be?" I asked to my energetic sempai.

"You ask me?..." She looked doubtful but a moment later she had a shining face as if she had been told she had just won the lottery.

"O.k.! Uhm… I think Haru-nyan would have a very energetic girl. Just like her! But her father would make sure that she is a controlled and considerate girl without sacrificing her energetic personality!"

"Now Mikuru…" continued Tsuruya-san. "… Well I guess she would also have a girl, and she would be as cute as her mother! She would be her daddy's little princess and would tell her stories before going to bed and the like…"

"Nagato-chi…" Tsuruya-san seem to think deeply here. "… She would also have a girl just like her but her husband would give her daughter a lot of attention so she would be a lot more expressive! He would even make her play with cousins, aunts or friends of the family so she could be a more social person than her mother!"

"Koisumi-kun…" Tsuruya-san didn't skip a beat here. "… She would have a lovely girl that would be educated and a nice lady just like her but his father would make sure that she didn't pick up any mannerism that he didn't like so she didn't end up exactly like her mommy Koizumi!"

"Hum… Tsuruya-san, you're saying that Koizumi would be her mother."

"Yes, that's what I said!"

"But… Koizumi is a guy…"

"Huh?... Oh! You're right! Sometimes I forget that he is a guy! Silly me! Nyoro!"

I sighed. Maybe there is some true in what Koizumi said that no girls that he knows see him as a man. Or maybe Tsuruya-san is just that different.

"What about you Tsuruya-san? What king of child do you think you'll have?"

"Me?…" She looked doubtful but she recovered soon. "I would like to have a girl! One that has all the energy of the whole Tsuruya family while keeping our tradition of taking things not too seriously!" I smiled at that. "And her father would make sure that she also has a serious side and become good at that formal stuff that I really suck at. Ha, ha!"

"So you have any prospects for father in mind?"

"It's that a proposition Kyon-kun? Don't you think that you have a little bit too much on your lap already?"

Of course she was joking. Tsuruya-san always makes fun of me in this kind of situations but I guess I'm kind of getting used to it.

"So, you don't have any, not even one?"

"Well… there is one…" She looked the most serious that I remember seeing her. ".. But I guess I'm not in his radar…"

"What kind of fool would not notice you? You know what if you need help I'll be glad to give you a hand!"

"Really!?" She looked surprised. I think that is the first time that I saw her like that. "Are you sure Kyon-kun? Among the Tsuruya we consider a promise a matter of honor… If you make a promise with one of us you'll have to fulfill it. No matter what!"

I smiled.

"Pinky swear?"

She laughed uncontrollably but she agreed and we did the pinky swear.

"Hey Kyon-kun…" She said after recovering her breath. "What about you? What kind of children would you like to have?"

The question took me by surprise. I never gave too much thought to it. Not even in light of recent events. What kind of children I would like to have?

"I would like to have a big family… maybe with lots of daughters…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… But… I would like the first one to be a boy…"

"A boy?"

"It's too bad from me?"

"No… it would be bad at all…" She said while looking at the sky.

***

Next day.

As if looking for a balance of the extremely cold days during the weekend, Monday was received by the hottest wave that you could imagine. I think that my blood was close to reach its boiling temperature.

As if the hard work that I had yesterday making a useless hole wasn't enough. Haruhi ordered me to fill it up again alone after noticing that I had 4 empty paper dishes with me (yes, Tsuruya-san ended up giving a dish with food too).

Add to that that she discovered that I didn't clean the club room last Friday (she even made the white glove test in front of all the SOS-Dan) and punished me to clean it alone today and you can guess up why I my mood was worse than the current economy.

While cursing my luck and fanning my self with a notebook I noticed three familiar faces in front of the literature club's door.

"Haruhi-chan? Michiru? Asakura?"

"Oh sorry to be late!" Said 'Haruhi-chan' while 'Michiru' bowed and 'Asakura' stood with a regretful look. "But we weren't unable to enter the club room since it is locked!"

"Late, late for what? I didn't know that we would meet today?"

"You didn't?" Said 'Michiru' with a befuddled look. "But Mom told us to meet here today…"

"Well we better get in…" I said while opening the door with the key Haruhi gave me to clean the club room. "… before somebody… sees… you…"

I couldn't continue talking. The vision in the club room left me speechless.

The girls were right. Asahina-san (big) was already in there. But…

"Oh lookie here they are…"

"They sure took their sweet time…"

"Now don't be mean…"

She wasn't alone…

The club room was full of girls. If I would have to guess I would say that their ages were between 8 and 13 years old.

Among the girls were some that looked a lot like people that I know…

There was a small Tsuruya-san in the group, a mini Kimidori-san even a small Mori-san.

There were also small versions of people that I knew from some time ago…

Like a small Sasaki (an old classmate) and an almost identical Yoshimura Miyoko (Miyokichi for her friends).

Some people that I really didn't knew…

Like the young girl that had more hair than body mass, I'm sure.

But there were some other that gave me the chills…

Like a small and female Koisumi and a young Asukura Ryoko.

All of them were wearing North High Sailor Uniforms…

And had their long hair tied in ponytails…

But what surprised me the most was the individual standing next to a guilty looking Asahina-san (big)…

He was a young boy, no older than 14, wearing a north high uniform…

And with a face that I'm used to see every morning…

"There you are! Do you have any idea of how worried Dad got when he discovered that you were traveling trough time?" Said the boy in a slightly annoyed way.

The girls next too me were mute of surprise. Even 'Asakura' looked like she had just suffered a hearth attack.

Somehow 'Haruhi-chan' found her missing voice and was able to say one word…

"Junior…"

The boy raised his hand to his forehead in a very familiar way…

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that nickname?! Yare, yare…"

***

To be Concluded…


	6. Junior's Squad

Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set before the book nine just before the end of the school year. Although not a sequel per se you may consider that this happens some time after my previous story 'Extra-Ordinary Vision' but is not necessary to read it to understand it. And please accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First, to the creator of these characters. Second, to the posters and reviewers of 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'fanfiction(dot)net' for all their comments.

**The SOS-Dan Junior Squad**

**Chapter 06: Junior's Squad**

***

Very few things in my life have left me speechless.

Even after meeting the force of nature known as Suzumiya Haruhi and been witness to things that had surprised me I still had the soundness of mind to think about the impossibility and absurdity of said situations.

Well, what I had now before my eyes had definitely reached what I had previously thought to be an impossible task.

I was thunderstruck.

While my mental OS was doing its best to reboot my senses, the very familiar looking boy surrounded by a literal sea of girls (some that I found oddly familiar to some acquaintances of mine) directed his annoyed face to my 3 young companions.

"Leaving the silly nickname issue aside… what have you two done to your hair?"

'Haruhi-chan' raised her hand to her short hair and while looking at 'Asakura's' also short one she answered…

"I just thought that we needed a change…"

"A change uh…" Said the boy while looking at me, still froze in place due to the implications that were raising their heads in my brain. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I was just curious."

"Ano…" 'Asahina Michiru' directed a shy gaze to the boy. "… is Daddy angry?"

"He is more worried than angry." Answered the good looking boy. "Once he knows that you're fine you can bet that he will be relieved AND angry."

"Uhhh…" 'Michiru' lowered her face in shame.

"We'll accept any corrective that he finds appropriate to our actions…" Said 'Asakura Ryoko' with her usual expression although she could not completely hide her anxiety.

The handsome boy let go a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry that much anyway…" continued the young man. "… You know him very well. He wouldn't do anything too harsh to any of you."

"Oh yes, he has always been like that!" Said Asahina Mikuru (big) with a smile.

"BUT you are a different business, Mikuru-san." Said the boy while looking at the grown woman besides him. "Dad asked me to inform you that he knows that you are the one that put this silly idea in their heads so you can expect a proper punishment."

"Oh! Really?" Said Asahina-san (big) with a bigger smile.

"I think that he even assigned the punishment to somebody else."

"Wonder who would that be?..." Said in a sing-song the grown woman. "Maybe… Haruhi-san?"

"Actually…" Here the boy showed a slightly evil smile. "… I think he said he would assign it to Yuki-san and Ryoko-san."

At this the smile disappeared from her lips and her pink skin became ghostly white.

"I-I-I see…" She said after a while with her head down.

"Mom…" Said a concerned 'Asahina Michiru' while putting a tiny hand oh her mother's arm.

The boy let go another sigh.

"Even so… he is going to be present to make sure they don't go overboard."

"Really?…" Said Asahina-san while raising her head after recovering some color. "…That's not that bad…"

"Girls, please, accompany them to the exit." Said the boy to the girls that surrounded us.

"Don't worry…" said a girl that looked like a young Sasaki to a glum looking 'Haruhi-chan' while leaving "… Dad won't be angry at you. I bet that he understands why you did it…"

"You chose to use my mom's name? That's so cute!" Said a mini Asakura Ryoko to the mini Nagato that was leaving while hugging her. "But I don't like that you cut your hair so short. We'll have to make it long again!"

"Ano…" Said 'Asahina Michiru' to the boy that was still standing in place while playing nervously with her long hair. "… may I… you know… use it… like that… again…?"

The boy looked at me sideways in a curious way.

"Sure, if you want to…" He finally said in a half bored tone. "… I still don't know why you three decide to change it thought. It's not like he wouldn't have found out the truth about you anyway. At least you didn't cut it short like the other two."

"I could never do it. Daddy likes it too much!" She said while doing her hair… in a ponytail. "There! I feel a lot better this way. Are you coming mom?"

"I'm following you sweetie." Said Asahina-san (big) while also doing something in her hair while leaving. I can't be sure since she left my field of vision before finishing but I think she was imitating the girls' hairstyle.

"Are you coming?" Said a girl that looked that a young female version of Koizumi (I regret to say, she looked very feminine).

"In a minute…" Said the boy, still standing in the same place.

"Ok. We'll be outside." Said a girl that looked like a young Mori-san while leaving the room.

After that only the two of us remained. I was still recovering after the big shock and he… for some reason he was avoiding my gaze.

"Thanks…"

Thanks? What for?

"First… for taking care of them. My sisters can be a handful sometimes. Specially those 3."

No problem. If I must be honest, I enjoyed their company.

"I'm glad... I'm also thankful at your silence while the rest of my sisters were here."

You're thanking me due to my impression of a Moai?

"You have no idea of how thankful I am. I fear to think what they could have done if you have said something… anything"

Aren't you exaggerating?

"I know that half of them were barely restraining themselves."

I'll trust your judgment then.

"I bet that your mind is in a great activity right now."

It's like WOPR. Running several different possibilities to what I have just been witness. Unfortunately I end up with the same results as good old 'Joshua'…

"The 'There is no winners' conclusion?"

There is another?

"Well… I guess I owe it to you due to the problems that my sisters most likely made you go trough…"

Owe me? What?

"Something that is long overdue… an explanation."

Wouldn't you be putting your own future in jeopardy if you inform me of future events?

"Maybe. But I believe in what my father told me once… That we should trust in our past selves to do the right thing."

You flatter me.

"Well… you must already have guessed this but I need to begin with it. The girls and I… We all come of the same father but each one of different mothers."

I would lie if I said that the thought didn't cross my mind. Or at least, a subconscious part of it.

"And, most likely, you think that each one of us come from a different possible future or a parallel earth."

That would be the most logical conclusion, yeah.

"I could tell you that… but then I would be lying."

But then… That means…

"Yes. We all come from the same father, the same earth AND the same time."

With all due respect… your father is a pig.

"Some people have called him that, yes. But we don't agree."

So all is peace and harmony due to your father's choice?

"Not peace per se… but you could say that we get along fairly well."

Sorry but I find it hard to believe.

"It's hard to believe even to me but I must admit… Dad makes it work."

How?

"I really have no idea. Maybe he truly has some special abilities and is not as normal as he claims to be."

That doesn't make me feel any better you know…

"In any case you shouldn't worry too much. We only come from a possible future."

What do you mean?

"The timeline moves in different ways creating extensions and possibilities for each choice that we take. Due to the nature of time travel I don't believe that any universe really disappears. Even if in this time Dad decides to remain alone I think all of us would still exist in an alternate future… as a possibility. Maybe the most extreme one but a possibility never the less."

I think you may have spent a little bit too much time with Nagato and Koizumi. You're beginning to say nonsense.

"Sorry. I try to be more like my father but I think he is one of a kind after all."

For what is worth… I think you are a lot like him.

"You really think so? Personally I think I'm a lot more like my mother… A moot point really if you consider that both of them are essentially different gender versions of the same person…"

Wait a minute… Different genders?... same person…

"She will appear with a female version of Koizumi Itsuki in the near future. I hope you treat her well."

A female Koizumi… Why is it that I had almost no troubles imaging it?

"Soon you'll meet some people from your past and some new people too. Also you'll have the chance to get closer to people that you already know. From your choices and point of view you may see it as an end… or as a beginning. My mother will appear shortly afterwards."

My head hurts…

"Sorry. It's a lot take. If it makes things any easier then just consider us a possibility. We all might be in your future or maybe just one of us… or maybe none. It's actually your call and we won't hold any grudge to the choices that you make."

Thanks.

"Well… I would like to stay but I'm worried of my mom so I better get going."

Is she sick?

"Only nausea, water retention, mood changes… usual pregnant stuff."

Pregnant…

"And I would appreciate if you keep it to yourself. Last time that they found out she was expecting, Haruhi-san turned it in a competition to see who would give birth the most kids… Dad was almost dehydrated to death."

That headache… Is a migraine now.

"Sorry, too much information?"

As the leader of the SOS-Dan Junior Squad you should know what things to keep to yourself.

"Ok, let's get clear two things. Number one: There is no 'Junior Squad' or any other separate group inside the SOS-Dan. It is, was and remains as a single entity with Haruhi-san at the top. 'Junior Squad' is just the nickname that the girls have given our little group. They say they call it like that because I'm the oldest."

Oh…

"Number two: I'm no leader. Actually I'm one of the lowest members of the brigade. The only one that is lower than me is Dad."

Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

"Want to know a little secret… There is an unwritten rule in the SOS-Dan. 'Family rank beats brigade rank… always.'"

I don't know what to say about it but thanks for the information… uh, you know, I don't actually know how to call you. You obviously don't like to be called Junior and you haven't told me your name yet.

"Obviously I have the same name as my Dad, that's were the accursed and childish 'Junior' comes from, but, if I must be honest, I don't think my name really fits me. It's too royal and imposing."

Then I should just call you 'boy'?

"You know, there is a name that I would like to use. I have to ask my Dad for permission but I don't think he would mind… Call me 'John Smith'"

You are right. I don't think that your father will mind.

"Then thanks and good bye… Dad."

After that he left the club room and I was left alone.

While I was still trying to make heads and tails of the absurd circumstances that just happened I could hear some voices from outside.

"You sure took your time Junior!"

"Done with your male bonding?"

"Why it is only you the one that gets to talk with him? We want to talk to him too!"

I could only hear 'John smith' give a sigh before the silence dominated everything again.

I was paying attention to the silence in case I could make up something else. A big mistake since almost with no warning…

BAM

"I knew that you were slaking Kyon! You haven't even started with the cleaning yet!"

In front of me stood Suzumiya Haruhi after opening the door with a kick with the rest of the present time SOS-Dan behind her.

"So… Any explanations to give as why you haven't been doing your chores?"

Can't I rest only for a moment? If you remember I just dug a hole and covered it yesterday. My body still aches!

"That's what you get for being so physically weak! It's your responsibility to be as fit as possible in order to obey your brigade commander at a moment notice!"

I was about to come back at her with all the power that I could muster from my tiredness, Limit Break style, when I noticed that she had a rag in her hand.

And not only Haruhi. Asahina-san and Koizumi had brooms while Nagato had another rag.

Why did you bring all that?

"To help you clean obviously!" Said a proud Haruhi. "I knew that your laziness would win you over once again so we decided to give you a hand."

And said and done all of them began to clean.

I was so touched that I could only say one thing…

"Thanks…"

***

I couldn't fall sleep

The tiredness of my body after its muscles have been used to the limit had me at a level were I was so tired that I couldn't sleep at all.

The warm night raising my body heat to uncomfortable levels.

And most of all, my mind refusing to let go of a certain train of thought even if said train was running in an infinite circle pattern repeating the very same stations that it has visited in the last 5 hours.

Yes… we are back were we started.

My mind was filled with the memories of my time spent with the SOS-Dan and all the implications that were revealed during that time.

Hard to believe that it was only a weekend.

While washing my face my mind again run the same questions that had filled my gray matter since the fateful encounter with 'John Smith' and his family.

Could it truly be that all of them were my future offspring? Could Nagato, Asahina-san and Haruhi herself be interested in me… in that way? And not only they but it seems that Asukura would return, I would meet Sasaki again and I would meet some other people than will become very close to me?

Including a female version of me?

At that moment I looked myself in the bathroom mirror… and the comparison with Narcissus raised its head.

Maybe I would end up killing myself after all if I discovered that I fallen in love with a female me.

Then I remembered his words…

'Just consider us a possibility. We all might be in your future or maybe just one of us… or maybe none. It's actually your call and we won't hold any grudge to the choices that you make.'

Could that be true? Were they only a possibility? A mistake in the time line that made them appear in this earth and in this time?

I mean, is the only logical explanation. The 'me' that is their father must actually be a suave, charming and smooth guy.

Actually it really makes a lot of sense. After all, how could Nagato be interested in me? She is only discovering her own feelings and I'm just helping her.

What about Asahina-san? Half of the time that I try to protect her I abysmally fail. The other half she is saved by somebody else. How could a beauty like her be attracted to a guy like me?

And don't let me get started with Haruhi! If she is ever capable of loving somebody besides herself then that person would absolutely not be me nor would I be interested in the least!

The others? Well, let's see… Askura tried to kill me, Sasaki is only an old classmate, Miyokichi… should not even be mentioned in this list, a female Koizumi is a complete impossibility and a female me… Damn! Just no!

So, what the hell I'm worrying about? Since this was only an obvious mistake, a possible one in a million chance of two worlds temporally connected in their timelines I shouldn't think too much about it. Just another weird thing to add to my resume.

So I don't see a need to change anything in my lifestyle. I will still help Nagato to open herself to people, I will still try to protect Asahina-san at the best of my ability (even if it is not that much) and I will still try to pound some sense in the granite block that Haruhi calls her head.

After all, how many times has that led to romance?

I mean besides Anime and Manga… and literature… and movies… well, let's just say fantasy in general. While I live in the real life I shouldn't worry about anything of the sort.

That seemed to do the trick. I finally was falling asleep, recovering some of my much needed energy.

While falling asleep I was thinking about 'John Smith' and the SOS-Dan. How they were more than just a brigade… They were a family.

A strange family granted but a family never the less.

I think that that's what the SOS-Dan is slowly becoming. More than a group that exists 'to find aliens, time travelers, espers and have fun with them'… More than just a rag tag brigade that exists to fulfill Haruhi's every whim… I want to believe that the SOS-Dan can become just that…

A family…

That was a purpose I was willing to give my all for.

Of course there would not be any Harem circumstances here. It was just impossible.

It did not mean that my subconscious wouldn't remind me of the possibility once in a while.

But that isn't wrong… is it?

***

End of SOS-Dan Junior Squad


End file.
